


Ее кукла

by krapivka37



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dehumanization, F/F, No Sex, Sadism, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беннет удается заполучить Эко в собственное пользование. Она очень любит играть со своей куклой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ее кукла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542529) by [dragonlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlover/pseuds/dragonlover). 



— Доброе утро, Кэролайн. Ты по мне скучала? 

Пустая оболочка Кэролайн смотрела на нее с тревогой, но молчала. Конечно, ведь Беннет удалила связь между ее мозгом и голосовыми связками, лишив возможности говорить. Это давало возможность наслаждаться видом страданий на лице Кэролайн, не отвлекаясь на ее бесконечные стоны, которые развлекали первые несколько часов, но к концу дня стали раздражать.

— Приму молчание за знак согласия, — весело сказала Беннет, подходя к столу с оборудованием. Поставив поднос с чаем на стул, она бегло просмотрела данные. — Я тоже скучала по тебе. Но сегодня мы повеселимся как следует, и завтра, и послезавтра тоже. Снова и снова.

Кукла вздохнула и отвернулась. Выбирать, в какую сторону смотреть, — единственное, что оставалось в ее власти; контроль над остальным телом был утрачен. Беннет держала ее крепко привязанной многочисленными ремнями, позволявшими лишь слегка пошевелить руками и ногами — скорее дразня, нежели давая хоть какую-то свободу. Кукла могла раскачиваться и извиваться, но никогда не смогла бы сделать что-то большее, чем обеспечить Беннет занятным зрелищем.

Отпивая по глоточку из чашки, Беннет подошла к кукле.   
— У меня есть для тебя хорошие новости, Кэролайн. Хочешь узнать, какие?

Кукла медленно повернула голову обратно; в ее взгляде появился страх.

— Я сделала официальный запрос в «Россум» о покупке куклы... тебя. Куклы стоят дорого, но я очень ценный работник. В обмен на снижение вдвое моей зарплаты они согласились продать тебя мне. Поздравляю, ты больше не собственность корпорации «Россум». 

Беннет поставила чашку и погладила мягкую щеку Кэролайн.   
— Ты полностью принадлежишь мне.

Кукла сглотнула.

Беннет улыбнулась, радуясь такой понятливости. Никому не избежать ее гнева. Никто в Вашингтонском Доме не станет вмешиваться, а после гибели ДеВитт Лос-Анджелесский Дом не сможет забрать куклу обратно. Отныне и навсегда она принадлежит Беннет.

Она повернулась к пульту управления.   
— Настало время повеселиться.

Запустив процесс стимуляции болевых центров мозга куклы, она усмехнулась, когда кукла начала представление. Это было лучше, чем телевизор. Это было даже лучше, чем проводить время в компании Тофера Бринка. Ну, Тофер когда-нибудь поймет, насколько глупо обращаться с куклами вежливо. Придет день, и они будут пытать ее вместе.

Она наслаждалась шоу, наслаждаясь чаем; Беннет пила его медленно и неторопливо, растянув удовольствие на полчаса. Затем она остановила пытку и подошла, чтобы осмотреть куклу.   
— Тебе понравилось?

Кукла в ответ лишь заплакала.

Беннет усмехнулась. Как это замечательно — видеть оболочку Кэролайн такой бессильной и находящейся полностью в ее власти!

— Тсс, тише, — проговорила она, пальцами стирая слезы с щек куклы. — Не плачь. Я знаю, тебе нравилось быть куклой Россума, но ты теперь моя, и тебе просто нужно принять это.

Она склонилась, почти вплотную вглядываясь в лицо куклы.   
— Я тоже могла бы запрограммировать тебя, но предпочла, чтобы ты всему училась сама.

Кукла кивнула, ее рыдания стихли, и теперь она просто испуганно смотрела на свою мучительницу.

Беннет выпрямилась.   
— Хорошо, время для завтрака.

Она вернулась к подносу с чаем, оставленному на стуле. Открыла банку с медом и обмакнула в нее указательный палец.   
— Тебе нужно есть легкую пищу, иначе тебя будет тошнить.

Она вернулась к кукле и размазала мед по ее красивым губам, а потом наблюдала, как Кэролайн облизывает их своим милым розовым язычком.

Беннет хихикнула. Даже взрослые женщины могут весело провести время, играя с куклами. Повинуясь прихоти, она засунула кончик пальца в рот Кэролайн, и кукла начала посасывать его, как младенец сосет грудь матери. Такая крутая страшная террористка и в таком жалком состоянии!

— Хорошо, правда, — согласилась она, отводя руку на недосягаемое для куклы расстояние, и с удовольствием заметила разочарование, промелькнувшее на лице Кэролайн. — Тебе еще не раз будет хорошо, не волнуйся. Но теперь снова будет плохо. Понимаешь? 

Кукла безропотно кивнула.

— Еще больше боли, — сказала Беннет. — Нестерпимой обжигающей боли. Всего лишь от одного нажатия клавиши. И все это делают мои руки, Кэролайн. Я заставляю тебя так страдать. Я.

Кукла попытался что-то сказать, ее рот шевелился, как у медленно задыхающейся рыбы, умирающей без воды.

— Я не расслышала, что? Что? — с притворной лаской спросила Беннет.

Кукла указала на пульт управления и прочистила горло.

— Да, полагаю, что могу позволить тебе говорить, — сказала она, разглядывая рот куклы. — Сегодня большой день, в конце концов. Новая постоянная собственность. Ты, конечно, хочешь поблагодарить меня за то, что теперь тобой больше никто не торгует.

Она приготовила импринт, чтобы исправить свою игрушку, и загрузила его в приемное устройство.  
— Шучу, шучу, — рассмеялась она, глядя в глаза куклы. — Я знаю, ты любишь свободу, Кэролайн. Тебе будет очень сложно поначалу, но придется привыкнуть. В этом мире человек человеку — волк. И в этот раз волком буду я.

Для большего эффекта она облизала губы и обрадовалась, увидев в глазах куклы еще большую неуверенность. Беннет погладила ее по щеке, успокаивая.   
— В мире, и правда, есть справедливость. 

Начав загрузку импринта, она отступила назад, чтобы посмотреть, как кукла бьется в сдерживающих ее ремнях. Этот процесс не был таким же болезненным, как когда она на самом деле хотела помучить куклу, но это все равно было больно. Всхлипы и стоны подтверждали эффективность импринта, и после короткой диагностической проверки, она выключила машину.

— Послушай, Кэролайн, это важно, — сказала Беннет быстро, когда кукла попыталась заговорить. — Это будут твои первые слова после того, как ты стала моей куклой. Убедись, что они достаточно хороши. Не ошибись. Кивни, если поняла.

Кукла кивнула.

— Хорошо, — Беннет наклонилась, как будто собираясь поцеловать. Но нет, это желание будет осуществлено позже. Она просто еще больше приблизилась к кукле, так, чтобы даже ее шепот был услышан. — Ты можешь говорить.

Кукла огляделась вокруг, думая, в меру своих ограниченных возможностей. Она взглянула на своего владельца и хрипло спросила: «Кто ты?»

Беннет улыбнулась такому невежеству. Для первых слов ее новой собственности это было хорошо. Она отметит их в своем дневнике.

Она подумала, что можно было бы ответить правдиво, но нет, нет, пусть это произойдет позже. Она вспомнила, как насмехалась Синди над своей куклой-сенатором. Тогда Беннет презирала ее за нарушение правил поведения с тем, кто был простой оболочкой. Но для начала новых отношений с милой Кэролайн — кукла та или нет — это будет весьма кстати.

— Я Бог. Или, по крайней мере, я могла бы им быть — с твоей ограниченной точки зрения, — серьезно произнесла она, ласково гладя куклу по волосам. — Я отвечаю за каждое испытываемое тобой ощущение. Я буду мучить тебя на протяжении большей части твоей жизни, и ты будешь полностью от меня зависеть. Я буду кормить, поить, мыть и одевать тебя, и ты будешь мне благодарна. Может быть, наступит момент, когда ты полюбишь меня так же сильно, как ты меня ненавидишь. 

Так же, как Беннет любила Кэролайн.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — прошептала кукла. — Я тебя даже не знаю.

— Будешь, — ответила Беннет. — И ненавидеть. И знать меня. Но сейчас ты можешь просто думать обо мне, как о Боге. Мои пути так же неисповедимы.

Кукла заволновалась и начала бороться с удерживающими ее ремнями.

— Это не сработает, — упрекнула Беннет, выпрямляясь и постукивая по одному из ремней на груди куклы. — Ты же знаешь. Будь рациональна, Кэролайн.

Дрожа, кукла прекратила свою борьбу. 

— Что вы собираетесь со мной делать?

— Думаю, ты станешь наложницей, — подумав, ответила Беннет. — Когда-нибудь... А пока, ты можешь быть насекомым, которому я одну за другой оторву все лапки.

Кукла кивнула, принимая свою судьбу. 

— Почему?

— Почему? — повторила Беннет. — На самом деле, все очень просто. Ты причинила мне боль, очень много боли. Поэтому ты заслуживаешь все, что с тобой произойдет. Запомни это.

— Что бы ни сделала Кэролайн, это не значит...

— Ты и есть Кэролайн, глупая сука! — перебила эту ложь Беннет. — Гребаная глупая сучка! Я тебя ненавижу! Ты всегда так делаешь! 

Подбежав к пульту управления, она установила импульсы на самый высокий уровень, отчего куклу захлестнуло болью. 

— Ты всегда пытаешься переложить ответственность! — орала она на заходившуюся криком куклу. — Ты лжешь! Вводишь в заблуждение! Манипулируешь! Что я тебе сделала, гребаная сука?!

Она кипела от злости, а ее кукла визжала и металась в муках, которые заслужила. Она заслужила все, что получила. Беннет была уверена, что кукла пыталась манипулировать ей, но она была слишком умна для этого. И теперь кукла поплатится.

— Я владею твоим разумом, — сказала она кукле. — Разве ты не понимаешь? Я владею твоим разумом.

Кукла только продолжала невразумительно мычать от боли.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь говорить, — с досадой проговорила Беннет. — Боль отвлекает, но ты способна на разумный ответ. В конце концов, ты можешь кричать. Это вполне естественно.

Ее губы дрожали, но кукла отказывалась разговаривать. По ее лицу текли слезы.

Беннет глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь. 

— Но, конечно, я не приказывала тебе говорить, так что сейчас ты ведешь себя не как непослушная игрушка, а как настоящая сука.

Кукла сделала вид, что не расслышала.

— Говори, — скомандовала Беннет. — Я сказала, говори.

Рот куклы приоткрылся, но отвечать она все равно не стала.

— Скажи что-нибудь. Я знаю, что это крутится у тебя в голове, — поощрила Беннет. — Скажи.

— Г-господи, — пробормотала кукла с трудом вспомненное слово, которое выплыло из глубин сознания.

— Скажи, — повторила Беннет, улыбаясь. — Скажи мое имя, сука! 

— Господи! — закричала кукла. — О, Господи! 

— Я, — согласилась Беннет. — Это я! 

— Господи..! — кричала кукла, растягивая слово и пытаясь высвободиться из машины.

Беннет решила, что пришло время забрать голос куклы обратно, и вновь лишила ее способности говорить. Как не посмотри, а это было замечательным началом новых отношений хозяйки и рабыни.

Россум строил дивный новый мир легализованного рабства, и Беннет пожнет его плоды прежде, чем это станет широко доступно. Она будет бета-тестером, первой узнает, что выйдет из этой идеи. То, что Россум помог ей заполучить Кэролайн в качестве игрушки, доказывало в ее глазах, что, в конечном счете, они служат справедливости. Ведь они дали ей именно то, что ей нужно.


End file.
